1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for dispensing medication or the like and more particularly to a dispensing cap for a bottle or container having a plurality of pills, capsules or the like therein so that a single pill can be discharged by gravity from the container through the dispensing cap for each cycle of operation of the dispensing cap in which the dispensing cap includes an inner cap, rotor and outer cap each having a discharge port therein which move into various relative positions during each cycle of rotational movement of the outer cap in relation to the inner cap with the port in the rotor being in the form of a chamber capable of receiving one pill or capsule from the port in the inner cap and then moving out of alignment with the port in the inner cap for alignment with the discharge port in the outer cap so that only a single pill, capsule or the like will be discharged for each rotational cycle of movement of the outer cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts have been made to provide caps for medication containers such as pill bottles and the like to control access to the contents of the container and also enable effective discharge of a single pill or single dosage of medication. In some instances, such devices are rather difficult to manipulate which may be effective against undesired access by children but also is difficult for other individuals to manipulate. For example, elderly persons, handicapped persons and the like frequently find that such caps are difficult to operate especially when it is necessary to rapidly gain access to such medication. The following U.S. patents disclose known structures in this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,598, Apr. 12, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,908, Nov. 16, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,254, June 16, 1981